Give Love a Chance
by Cerys-Shannon987
Summary: AU- Willow and Tara are both new in the town of Sunnydale and start as juniors at Sunnydale high school on the same day. When their paths cross and they get to know each other, will they remain as friends or will their hidden feeling be shared?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters or this show.

**Summary: **AU- Willow and Tara are both new in the town of Sunnydale and start as juniors at Sunnydale high school on the same day**. **When their paths cross and they get to know each other, will they remain as friends or will their hidden feeling be shared?

**Authors Note: **This is my first fanfic so I don't know if it will be any good but hopefully somebody will enjoy it. Also, reviews would be nice so I know if I need any improvements or not.

**Give Love a Chance**

**Chapter 1**

"Willow are you nearly ready? You're going to be late for your first day" Willow's mom called down the hallway to the girl who was stood staring at her reflection in the mirror. She had her red hair down and straight so it hung past her shoulders and she wore a brown plaid dress with white tights. It was a dress that her mom had picked out for her but she didn't mind too much. Besides, she was hoping that people wouldn't notice her anyway so with plain clothes, that was more likely to happen.

"Yeah mom, I'll be there in a second!"

Today was Willow's first day as a junior at Sunnydale high school which she nervous enough about, and to make it even worse she was new in town so she had no idea where anything was or who any of the people were. Over the summer, her dad had been transferred over to Sunnydale for his job so that meant that she and her mother had to leave their old life behind and move across the country with him. At first, Willow had been excited about the chance to start fresh somewhere new. She was hoping that in this new town, people wouldn't make fun of her for being a loser and that maybe she would fit in a little better. However, as the start of school got closer, she just became more nervous.

"I can do this" she said to her reflection in the mirror. "I'll just go in, avoid the popular kids and go straight to my classes. It will all be fine and maybe I will even make a few friends" _That last pasts not likely _she added in her head.

She spun away from the mirror so she wasn't looking at her reflection anymore took a deep breath, grabbed her bag of the floor and headed towards the door and out to the car where her mom was waiting for her.

By the time she was at school she was even more nervous than she had been earlier. _I can't do this. _She thought to herself. _What if I get lost and can't find my classes, what if I'm late, what if people make fun of me. _Her thought were becoming more frantic and she was on the verge of hysteria. Her thoughts were disturbed however when her mom tapped her on the shoulder.

"You'll be fine Willow, stop worrying, I'm sure you will make plenty of friends. Just go in there and be yourself"

_Yes because being myself made me so many friends at my last school _Willow thought. She felt sick with worry and nerves at the thought of having to go in there. She looked across at her mom but didn't say anything in response. She was worried that if she stated talking she would throw up or something just as bad. She took another deep breath and turned to get out the car.

"I'll pick you up here after school, make sure you're not late"

"Okay, bye mom" She managed to squeak out, her voice shaking.

Willow turned away from the car and looked up at the school building. It was a lot bigger compared to her old school. There were students everywhere, in every direction she looked. All of them were talking to one another about their stories from over the summer and making lots of noise. All of them sounded way too cheerful for the first day of school. It made her nauseous knowing that there were so many people here on a daily basis that she would have to face. _Let's get this over with_ she thought to herself. She walked up the stairs and into the building, weaving through the mass students as she went. Nobody has seemed to notice her so far though which was a good thing in Willow's eyes. _Let's hope it stays that way for the rest of the day._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters or this show.

**Summary: **AU- Willow and Tara are both new in the town of Sunnydale and start as juniors at Sunnydale high school on the same day**. **When their paths cross and they get to know each other, will they remain as friends or will their hidden feeling be shared?

**Authors Note: **Thanks to the people who read my story already, I got a lot more views than I was expecting which I'm very happy about! I'm going to try to update this story every Tuesday but I don't know how well I go with that because I just started back at school today. I will try to stick to it

**Kind of important extra authors note: **in the last chapter I said that it was willows first day as a junior but I meant to say senior. Also, sorry if, at any point in the story, I get the school stuff wrong. I'm from England so I don't really know much about the American school system but I will try.

**Chapter 2**

The sun was shining down heavily onto the pavement as Tara made her way to school. The way the sun was shining on her made her usually blonde hair look golden. She had on a brown cardigan that was her moms with a simple black t-shirt on underneath. _Nothing that would attract her too much attention _she had thought while picking it out earlier this morning.

She was fairly new to town but had looked around throughout the summer to make sure she knew her way around so she was confident about how to get to the school. It was her first day at Sunnydale high school and it was also her first day as a senior.

She had moved to Sunnydale through the summer with her dad and older brother, not long after her mom had passed away. They moved here to start fresh, to try to move on and deal with what had happened and to get away from some bad memories. Tara would admit that she was somewhat excited about having a new start however; she would give anything to have her mom back. Her mom was really the only person she could trust. Although she was glad that she had her dad and brother, it just wasn't the same without her mom.

She was nervous for her first day; there was no denying that, however, she wasn't too worried about not making friends because that was what she had planned to do anyway. She was hoping that nobody would notice her and that she would just fade into the background. It would just make her life easier if that happened. No awkward conversations, nobody to make a fool of herself in front of and most importantly, no embarrassing stutter. She didn't have any friends back in her old school and she wasn't looking to make any in this school, she just preferred to go unnoticed.

_I guess this is it _she thought _first day of a new school. _Her footsteps slowed as she came closer to the building. She didn't bother to stand around to look at the other students who were walking around and talking with friends. _No point in waiting around outside _she had thought as she stepped into the hallway for the first time.

She walked through the corridors of the school, trying to avoid the students as they excitedly chatted with friends that they hadn't seen over summer or were looking through their lockers or just aimlessly walking around, trying to find classrooms. Just as she thought she had managed to pass through without drawing attention to herself, a brunette girl and a blondish boy stepped in front of her. _Oh no _she thought.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around here before, you must be new. I'm Faith!" the brunette had all but shouted at her. _I really hoped that this wasn't going to happen _Tara thought to herself _this isn't going to end well. _

"Y-yeah I'm n-new here" she stuttered and blushed at the same time. She tended to do that when she was nervous and it embarrassed her to no end. People had made fun of her for it in her old school and she really hoped that wouldn't happen here.

"Awesome! Welcome to Sunnydale high school! You'll love it here" _This girl is way too cheerful for the first day back _Tara had thought.

"Yeah, maybe we could give you the tour of the school whenever you're free or something if you'd like" this time it was the boy who spoke up "I'm Oz by the way"

"N-nice to meet y-you, I would l-like a tour. I'm Tara" she smiled at them shyly. She didn't really want a tour, she was certain she could find her own way around eventually but she had just wanted to be polite so she wouldn't make any enemies on her first day.

"Cool" Oz replied

"Hey maybe you could sit with us at lunch! It's better than sitting on your own which you probably would have done" Faith suggested. Tara thought about it for a second. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad for her to sit with some people at lunch. At least this was she wouldn't look like a complete loner. She had decided to ignore Faith assumptions about her being on her own though and not say anything about it. After all, it was true.

"Um … s-sure, thanks" she stammered quietly.

"See you then!" "Bye" they had both said before turning and walking to class.

_Well at least they don't hate me _Tara thought _maybe knowing some people here won't be as bad as I thought. _The bell rang and she headed to her first class of the day.


End file.
